The New Girl
by Ally-Kai
Summary: Nakamura Arisu was her name. She had newly arrived at Ouran High School but not to her own will. Arisu did not expect much from a stuck up rich kid school yet to her surprise not everyone was snobby. Instead of hating the school she finds to love it and a certain boy in it. Follow the life of Arisu and her adventures with the Host Club. {{ Hikaru x OC x Kaoru }}


**Chapter I**

I stared blankly at the admissions paper in my hands. The paper seemed to slowly crumble as I grip onto it tightly. I couldn't help but stare at the bolded letter right at the very top of the page. _Nakamura Arisu_. The name most people call me by. It's not like they have anything else to call me right? Well besides the usual name calling and the names we earn through the devious teasing of others. My name was printed nicely on the top of a very important paper, my admission letter. A letter stating my approved admission into the prestigious school only known as Ouran High School. Today was my first day, was it obvious? Probably not. I didn't want to go to school here. All the kids were just like me, they come from a wealthy background. But unlike me they're snobby and no fun to be around, stuck up little rats. I insisted in enrolling myself into a public school. A school where everyday people go, or as the rich would like to say, the commoners. Hah. Commoners the term the rich people use. I often don't use it because I don't see the point, they're just people.

"Nakamura Arisu?" I rise from my seat. I stare at the lady who had arrived in the waiting room. She held in her hand a clipboard and a stack of papers underneath. The lady eyed me from top to bottom and frowned. "I see you haven't gotten your uniform yet. I'll let you go with a warning today since it's your first." I rolled my eyes at her and look down at what I wore. A simple shirt and a skirt. Would've just been a shirt and jeans but my mom wouldn't let me leave. "Now just follow me to your classroom. You wouldn't want to be late." She fixes her glasses and opens the door wider, waiting for me.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I didn't know if she heard me or not. But it seemed like she did because of her somewhat hurt expression on her face. As soon as I step out I see a hallway filled with students rushing to their classrooms. I have never felt so left out. Everyone had their uniforms on, making me stand out more. Great. Just what I needed on the first day of school, more attention. In case you haven't caught up by now, I'm very sarcastic..

"Here we are. Nakamura Arisu- 1st Year Student; Class 1-A. Hope your first day here is… pleasant." She forces a smile on her face and leaves me by the front door of my classroom. Was it so hard to be nice to me? I guess it was for her. It seemed like she was going to rip her lips trying to smile. I stare at the closed door and decide to just go for it. I open the door wide and in a fast manner. The door made a creaking sound causing everyone's attention to convert to the front of the room.

"To think a school this rich they would at least afford better doors." I mumbled to myself. I look up and find everyone's eyes on me.

"Oh! You must be our new student. Everybody lets us welcome Nakamura Arisu." The teacher dragged me to the front of the room. I was suddenly attacked by the constant greetings that morning and it was no fun. I was seated around the middle portion of the room. I sat right behind a girl who seemed to be around the same height as I am. Though she was a girl she wore a boy's uniform. The blue blazer and such. On both sides of her sat identical boys. Must be twins. No duh. They had auburn colored hair and by the looks of it, their eyes screamed little devils. An interesting bunch. The class went on for what seemed like hours and it probably was. Blah blah blah. Finally it was recess time.

"Ugh! I can finally sleep!" I sink into my desk and rest my head in my arms. Just as I was about to close my eyes I hear footsteps and moving of furniture around me.

"Hi.." I look up to find the girl and the two boys. I give them a little wave and stare at the three.

"Can I help you with something?" I tried to sound as nice as possible but heck- my lack of sleep.

"I'm Haruhi and this is-" The girl was then interrupted by one of the boys.

"We're the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru." Both of them announced at the same time.

"Do you guys always talk at the same time?" They smirk at me.

"Nope." But yet again they answer me as one. I was quite surprised at how identical they looked. Most twins I knew from the past, which would be just one, were identical yet so easy to depict visually. These two were the exact clone copy of one another.

"Well are you going to be a bit more specific? How am I supposed to tell you two apart?" Haruhi had a worried look on her face, as if I had said something wrong.

"You don't." One of the twins scoffed lightly. "Hey.. How about we play a game-" He was about to finish his sentence when his twin cuts him off.

"I'm Kaoru and that's Hikaru. I'm the younger and much better looking twin." Pushing his twin brother to the side.

"What? Why did you tell her? That's no fun.." The one who was known as Hikaru pouted. Hikaru was sending invisible laser lights to his brother. If he was going to stare any harder he would've burnt a hole through Kaoru.

"Arisu was it?" He extends is hand to me and I hesitantly shake it. I nod my head at him and surprised he actually remembered my name from when it was first announced in the morning.

"You actually remembered. I'm quite impressed, red." I rolled my eyes at him. He seemed to be content with the nickname I gave him for he didn't complain.

"Actually I've heard about you. Your mom owns the top makeup company in Japan. My mom loves their products. Trust me. When I say she loves it.. Well she loves it.. A lot." I somehow started to enjoy the company of these three. Or at least Haruhi's and Kaoru's. Hikaru on the other hand was a lot quieter yet he silently judged us from the side. Haruhi and Kaoru were so easy to talk to. I guess I won't have to hate everyone here.

"Okay class take your seats, lesson will begin shortly." The next teacher comes in and the students hurry to their seats like it was rush hour. The rest of the day went by faster than the first half, and I was happy it did so. Finally that sound I have been waiting for all day, the dismissal bell, concluding school for the day. I got up from my seat and start to head out of the classroom when someone stops me.

"Oh.. Haruhi did you need something?" I smile at her and this time I don't have to fake it at least.

"Do you want to hang out with me and the twins? We want to show you around the school and the club were in." When she said twins I guess she was referring to only Kaoru because Hikaru was nowhere in sight. Weird. From what I heard from Haruhi these two were inseparable.

"Where's Hikaru?" I inevitably pointed to the empty space besides Kaoru.

"He said he needed to do something. Considering it's Hikaru he probably was called to the main office or has some evil scheme up his sleeve. He'll probably join us later. So are you up for it?" As much as I wanted to say yes I too had to go to the main office. I had a few paperworks to hand in.

"I kind of have somewhere to be right now. But I can maybe make it to see the club you're in." Haruhi hands me a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Directions to the club room. We'll see you later!" I wave goodbye to them and head off in a different direction. This school was big inside out. I don't see the point though. I mean what's the purpose behind super tall ceilings. No one is ever going to need a ceiling that tall. I check the time and it's only been 15 minutes since the dismissal. I should probably hurry if I want to see their club activities. I basically sprint to the main office and drop off the papers. As I was there didn't find Hikaru anywhere. HM. I check the directions written on the piece of paper. Doesn't seem that difficult huh? But at the rate I'm walking I won't make it there on time. I'm only trying to make sure I was following them correctly.

"Wait which corridor is this? Damn it Arisu!" I scratched my hair from frustration. Then at that moment I notice a trail of paint towards the inside of a room. I follow the trail slowly making sure nothing was going to pop out of that door. And nothing did. I let myself in and observe the equipment laid out. "Huh. The classic door paint drop trick." I couldn't resist setting it up. I was a true prankster by heart. Besides who could resist a classic trick like this? I know I couldn't.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I turn around and find the lost twin, Hikaru. I smirk at him while continuing to set it up.

"What does it look like? I'm setting it up." He rushes over and grabs the equipment from my hands.

"Do you even know how to?" I nod and grab the buckets of paint back.

"Actually I do. Prankster's honor." I held my hand up. "And from the looks of it you don't. How do you not know how to make such a classic?" I bring the buckets and strings to the door.

"All of my tricks have always been so complexed. I guess simple ones are just not my thing."I had a feeling it was supposed to be an insult but it didn't hurt at all. Simple is always the best. But I guess this prince had things differently.

"You know you're a lot different from your brother. Kaoru smiles a bit more and is friendlier than you. I guess telling you two apart won't be so hard." I bring a chair towards the door and carefully stand on it.

"Look Nakamaru I don't know who you think you are but you've only known us for a few hours or so. Don't go around thinking you can easily tell the difference between us two." I bent down to pick the buckets of paint. I tried to balance on the chair but there was no safe guaranteed.

"I guess you're right. But I'm determined to." I slowly lift the buckets of paint onto the top ledge of the door. But the chair started to become wobbily and balance was hard to find. The next thing I knew was that I was falling.


End file.
